Singing
by ADayInMyLife
Summary: Broken. That's one word that you can use to describe me. Seeing them together makes me want to throw up. I know he doesn't like her. How do I know that? I know his smiles. Their 100% completely fake. Jealous. That's another word you can describe me. Patricia is sick of KT and Eddie. But what happens when there's a talent show? One-shot. R&R? PEDDIE and just a smidge of keddie.


**Hey guys! On my other story, I got a really negative review. It's ok though. Thank you 'guest' for those helpful tips. If your reading this, I hope you like it! I'm excepting prompts, and thinking of doing a PEDDIE one shot series. By the way, this one-shot is all in Patricia's pov. Oh, I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST KT. I just think ever story needs a bitch. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis, sexy naughty bitchy me, or roar. If I did own house of Anubis, I would make sinfullysarcastic write season four. She'll (I think it's a she) probably just make everyone die. **** jk lol. **

Broken. That's one word that you can use to describe me. Seeing them together makes me want to throw up. I know he doesn't like her. How do I know that? I know his smiles. Their 100% completely fake. Jealous. That's another word you can describe me. I just can't stand _looking _at them on the living room couch. I feel like I could punch something. So I do.

"OW" Jerome screeches with so much pain in his voice that it's cracking. "What the hell what that for Trixie?"

"Sorry" I say sincerely. We all know what happens when I punch someone when I sent poor Sam into the hospital at year 7. Ahhhh, good times, good times.

"Well sorry isn't going to fix this beautiful hair" over exaggerating by flipping his 'oh so beautiful hair.'

"Two things, one slimeball, I didn't even touch your hair. And two, does this face looks like it cares?" I spat harshly.

"W-well logicialy-" but before he finishes, he storms out of the room swiftly. "Three cheers for drama _queen _Jerome!" Alfie yells to the top of his lungs. "I heard that!" We hear faintly. By now, we're all laughing. "Wow Willamson, I haven't seen you punch someone _year 7_." Mick states throwing his hands up and going into a praying position. "Please let's not have someone go into the hospital _again_."

"It was _one _time!" I state laughing my head off. Some of the housemates seem confused by this, but laugh anyway. 'Newbies' I think to myself.

"EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP" We suddenly hear from the owners of the voices, Amber and Joy. 'Oh no' I think to myself, 'What could it possibly be _this_ time?' "The school is hosting a talent show!" 'Oh god' I silently pray to myself. 'Please don't tell me I think it's going be'

"Patricia!" Joy squeals. 'And here comes the train-wreck' "You should enter!" she says with a calm yet serious look on her face. "YOU CAN SING?" Eddie practically screams in my face. 'This is why I never should have told Joy' my inner voice whispers to me. "Yes I can, but what does it matter anyway?" I sighed. "The prize is 500 dollars, AND TWO JUSTIN BIEBER TICKETS" Amber and Joy scream. ""Fine I'll enter." I sigh. "Just to get you all to shut your mouths." I snap suddenly back in my defense mode. "YAY! But can Joy and I have the tickets?" Amber pouts with puppy eyes. "Whatever." I mumble. "I don't give a damn about Justin Bieber." "Thank you Patricia!" They both squeal.

"There's no way you can win Patricia." KT sneers. "Plus, your voice must be _horrible_." "KT" Eddie warns, but I cut him off. "No slimeball, it's fine. How about we make this a _friendly competition_?" She thinks for a moment. "Ok. What are the rules?" she agrees. "We can do _anything _we want to win_._ Just no cheating or anything like that." I say as stern as ever. "Deal?" For the first time, I look at the rest of the house watching us like watching to see which one of them won a million dollars on Deal or No Deal or some game show shit like that. "Deal."

2 WEEKS LATER

I'm nervous. Screw that, I'm _terrified_. I'm going in about 10 minutes after KT. She's going before me. I bet her voice is horrible. On top of that, I'm the last performer. I'm what they call the _'Showstopper_.' The freaking _'Showstopper.'_ Anyway, back to reality. KT walks past me wearing about the sluttiest outfit I've ever seen. Even sluttier than the girls at Horus House. Oh my god. Horus House basically _mastered_ being a whore. Trust me, every girl lost their virginity _at least_ when they were 12.

"Sup whore" I snicker, trying not to laugh at her insane outfit. "Sup bitch" she replies with the same attitude checking out my outfit. I'm just wearing a ruby red one strap cross that cuts off mid-thigh and red 1 inch heels with a white leather jacket Eddie gave me for my birthday. _Eddie_. His name hits me in the chest like a giant brick trying to kill me. I should have never broken up with him. I remember the day he came back to Anubis year 12 with his _new girlfriend_.

_Flashback_

'_I'm back' I think to myself as I step through the doorways of Anubis House. "Patricia!" Joy screams running to hug me. I'm tense at first, but I quickly hug back._

"_So, how was your summer? Did you and Eddie magically fall in love?" Joy coos. "No actually," I pause taking a breath, "We broke up." "WHAT?" Joy screams, quite loudly I add. "WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" I step back shocked. Joy never ever curses. Even when someone 'accidently' punch her in the face. "I broke up with him" I whisper. "What?" she says face blank. "Yeah" I sigh, desperation in my voice obviously not wanting to talk about this anymore. Joy catches that and walks to the living room with me._

_I'm greeted with "Patricia your back!" and "How was your summer!" but the oddest one out, "NO! I told you I wanted an extra-large pizza!" Turns out, Alfie was just ordering food since Trudy's flight was delayed and we had to order take-out. Eventually, he says "Welcome back!" with a goofy grin on his face. "Oooooh, so what happened over the summer between you and Eddie?" Amber adds. "We broke up okay?" I snapped not wanting to talk about the scenario. She quickly nods, a little disappointed and shocked since one of her 'otps' broke up._

_As I'm about to say something, the door opens following by giggling. We all turn around andI see Eddie and some girl-a pretty one- laughing walking in holding suitcases. They do something I never thought would happen. They kiss._

_End of flashback_

KT goes on and guys almost automatically start wolf whistling at her. "Here's what real talent looks like!" she exclaims.

_[Chorus]_  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right an approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me

I think everyone's stunned. Not the good kind. Then, out of the blue, everyone starts booing her. She gasps and runs out of the room, probably embarrassed. I give a little chuckle, probably the only knowing that would happen.

"Alright! That was horrible." Alfie exclaims. It really was. I mean, who would have the bravery to do that? I got to give her points for that, even I wouldn't have the courage walking on stage in that skimpy little outfit, embarrassing her ass off. But it was fun to watch. "But next, we have Patricia Willamson!" I walk on to the stage.

"Hey guys, this one is for everyone who pushed me down, bullied me, called me the most hurtful names." I say, looking down sadly. "But, that didn't stop me from getting where I am today. Oh and Eddie, I don't know if you realized, but I'm pretty sure everyone knows that you still have freaking feelings for me. So just go ahead and ask me out already!" After letting that all out, I feel pretty good about myself. I put on a smile. A _real_ one then start singing.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, your hear that sound

Like thunder, gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Get ready 'cause I had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire

Dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, your hear that sound

Like thunder, gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire

Dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire

Dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

I think I can tell everyone's shocked. The good kind. I walk off the stage, and instantly I get compliments. "I never knew you could sing like that!" Eddie suddenly yells. "Well I can," I say softly.

"Can I talk to you outside?" he asks nervously.

"Sure"

We walk outside where it's gorgeous. The school wants to make the talent show look great, so they did a sort of jungle nature theme. It does look absolutely amazing.

"Listen Patricia, I know I'm not the best at romantic apologies, well if I was romantic, you've probably would have broken up with me when we were still datin-that's not the point. Look Patricia, I still really really really like you. In fact, the only reason I dated Kt was to get my mind off of you, and I think I lo-" But that's all he gets to say because before I knew it, I was crashing his lips to mine.

"Wow Yacker, you know, you could have told me that before I went through that sappy romantic speech" he says speechless.

"Yeah, well I never even knew you could write sappy romantic speeches" I say softly.

"I didn't get to say I already broke up with her." I look at him, and I start to worry. 'What's going to happen next?' my inner voice thinks.

But for once, everything that has happened these past few days get pushed behind us. We don't know what's going to happen next, but all that matters right now, is just the two of us.

And that's the best thing I can ask for.


End file.
